A braking system and a method for operating a braking system are described in German Application No. DE 10 2008 003 664. The affected braking system may have at least one pressure sensor, which is connected to a subunit of the braking system. With the aid of the pressure sensor, a pressure in the affected section of the braking system may be measured. In particular, the measured pressure value may also be taken into consideration during the execution of the method for operating the braking system.